Young Love: A Camp Rock Story
by hamster6276
Summary: It is session two of Camp Rock and Mitchie and Shane both like each other but are afraid of what the other thinks of them Smitchie Naitlyn and Jella


**So I decided I needed another story so I created another camp rock story that is different from my first one. This one is called Young Love: A Camp Rock Story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: So Close Yet So Far

_MITCHIE:_

"Mitchie," someone called out behind me as I made my way to the catering can. Camp Rock was over and it was time to go home.

I turned around and found the famous popstar Shane Gray running towards me. I stared as he approached me.

"Hey," he greeted me then asked, "Do you think your mom will let you stay an extra hour so we can go canoeing?"

"Um, I'll go ask," I told him in a surprised voice. "Be right back."

I ran back to the kitchen and almost ran into my mom who was just walking out the door with an armful of boxes.

"Hey mom," I began, excitement obvious in my voice. "Do we have to leave right away?"

"Why?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Shane Gray just asked me if we cold stay for an hour," I explained as I began helping her carry all her catering stuff in to the van. Soon the van was loaded. I looked over at my mom with a pleading look plastered on my face. She looked at me and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"You are. You really don't want to leave Camp Rock."

"She does seem to love this place," a voice rang out from behind us.

We turned and found Shane and his uncle, Brown Cessario, standing there.

"I don't blame her, though," Brown said as he stepped up to the van. "Anyways, we couldn't get a cook for session 2 of Camp Rock. I hope you guys aren't too busy to spend another month at Camp Rock."

"We would love to stay…" I started.

"But I have to cater a party back home," my mom interrupted. "I'm sorry Brown."

"Connie, relax. I'm sure I can find a replacement cook."

"Anyways, we should probably go, Mitchie," my mom turned and began walking towards the driver's side of the van. "We have a long way to go."

"Bye Mitchie," Shane said as he stared down at his shoes. He wouldn't look at me at all.

"Bye Shane," I whispered as I got into the van. I stared out the window at him as we began to pull away. He waved good-bye and I waved back. I was leaving Camp Rock. My mom's phone began to ring.

_SHANE:_

She was actually leaving. I wish I had asked her to stay sooner. Just as I turned to leave, the van stopped. I looked over at Uncle Brown and saw a confused look on his face. When I looked at the van again, Mitchie was just getting out. She grabbed her stuff and closed the door. I began walking towards her, but Uncle Brown grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Hold on a sec," he told me as he let go of his grip on me. "Let me check this out."

He made his way over to Mitchie. I watched as they chatted. Connie appeared and the three of them stood there and talked with one another.

Finally Mitchie broke away and came over to me. I smiled as she stopped just a few feet in form of where I stood.

"I thought you were leaving," I smirked.

"The party my mom had to cater got cancelled," she explained. "I guess we're staying for session two of Camp Rock."

I did my best to hide my excitement as I though about how I get to spend another month with her. Camp Rock had three sessions. Maybe I could convince my uncle to have Connie cook for session three as well.

"You still in there, Shane?" Mitchie interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry. So you're in Cabin Wave this session," I told her as I grabbed her backpack and began walking towards her cabin. My cabin was next door.

"So Nate and Jason are coming to stay this session," I rambled as we made our way along the path. I was losing control of myself. With Mitchie I felt I could be myself. I was glad she was the girl with the voice that I had looked for all session long. I was so lost in thought, I ran right into a tree.

"What…is…on…your…mind?" Mitchie asked between gasps of breath. She was laughing so hard, she was doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Stop laughing at me," I growled, some of the old jerky popstar attitude shining through.

"I yelled like 5 times for you to look out for the tree, Shane," she said, finally getting her laughter under control. "Seriously, dud, what is on that mind of yours?"

"You want the truth?" I asked sincerely. Little did she know I was in love with her. I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt about her.

"Yes, I do want the truth," she smiled as she took a step closer to me. "You are my friend Shane."

"But I want to be more than friends with you!" I blurted out as a huge deer stepped out onto the path. Oops! That wasn't supposed to slip out.

_BROWN:_

"Shane really seems to like Mitchie," I said to Connie as we unloaded the last of her catering stuff from her van. "She really did change him."

"Is it just me or does he seem to have some feelings for her?" Connie as we made our way to her cabin. I had put her in the same cabin that she was in during session one.

"He might. Time will tell," I answered. I decided to change the subject. "So will you be able to cook for session three of Camp Rock?"

"Yes. The party was the only thing that I had planned for this summer," she answered my question.

We reached her cabin and went in and sat down in chairs and began chatting.

**So that is chapter one. I will try to get chapter two up as soon as possible. Meanwhile here are some questions to keep you entertained.**

**Did you see the JONAS premiere? If yes, what did you think of it?**

**Have you tried any of the games at /JONAS? If yes, which ones and how hard or easy were they?**

**Have you seen Hannah Montana: The movie? If yes, what did you think of it?**


End file.
